


A True Amazonian Couple

by writergirl3005



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, takes place during the movie, wondertrev week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Diana believed with all her heart that she and Steve were a true Amazonian couple. Fill for Wondertrev Week 2020, Day 3: Battle Couple
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wondertrev Week 2020





	A True Amazonian Couple

Diana and Steve were a true Amazonian couple (aside from the fact that Steve was male). They were partners in every way; off the battlefield and on.

She had first noticed it during the fight in Veld; Steve was the first one to follow her across ‘No Man’s Land’, despite his belief that there was nothing they could do to help. He had faith in her, she realised.

And during the main part of the fight in Veld, they worked like a team, one that had trained together for a very long time. Diana had believed that it was a sign from the gods, that she had found a partner for herself.

Her conviction only cemented as Steve helped her to recreate the move that Aunt Antiope had performed on the Themiscerian shore.

And later that night, after dancing and celebrating their victory, he pulled him to her rooms. This was the Amazonian way; one the battle was over, passions tended to run high. The thrill of winning a battle could only be enhanced by the pleasures of the flesh.

As the two of them kissed, Diana hoped that there would be many more battles in the future, Steve and her fighting side by side, sharing the triumphs of victory and soothing each other through the sting of defeat. Like a true Amazonian couple.


End file.
